


Dark descent

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 AU: Will is locked up and can't remember Hannibal. Not until Hannibal wants him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark descent

Will Graham stares at the wall. It doesn’t move, and he doesn’t expect it to.  
He’s a freak and that’s why he’s in this place, because this is where freaks go.  
He’s here because he got into killer’s heads and snapped.  
He’s here because they think he’s the Chesapeake Ripper, but he can’t recall those murders.  
He can’t remember that much.  
Will talks to Alana, and vaguely recalls kissing her, but nothing else about her.  
He recalls Jack Crawford introducing him to..someone important.  
But there’s a gap where they were supposed to be. Will seeks to fill it, and all he sees is a black-ink skinned being, a wendigo. Wendigos kill people and eat them. So who is the wendigo?

*  
Chilton talks to him in a low, confident tone, tries to get him to agree to sessions.  
He doesn’t like Chilton who he senses is manipulative but lacking awareness.  
Who did he forget?  
Who caused him so much pain he had to blot it out?  
You need to know your devil to be able to avoid him.

*  
He allows Chilton to hypnotize him.  
Its light in the room, and Chilton speaks slowly.  
Will sees the wendigo-man and he forces something down his throat.  
There’s a girl.  
Abigail, he cared for her and tried to save her.  
She’s dead and the man did it. The dark one, the monster, the devil, the man.  
His beloved.   
“Wake up,” says Chilton.  
“I remember Abigail..”  
“You killed her.”  
“No. He did.”  
“Who’s he?”  
“My friend..my enemy..the dark man..”  
“Oh. Him.”  
“Do you know him?”  
“Your psychiatrist. He wants to see you. I doubt he’s your killer.”  
“He..who is he? I recall his scent..it’s like dried blood and spices..”  
“Hannibal,” says Chilton. “Doctor Lecter.”  
“Yes,” says Will. “How could I forget the devil?”  
“Because he wanted you to,” says Chilton.

*  
Hannibal has a suit and he smells like meat and cologne, and his eyes are the color of dried blood.  
“Will,” he says.  
“I’m not your friend,” says Will. “You brought me here..”  
“No, Will.”  
“You made me forget you. Why did you do that? I had to..I love you.”  
“Do you now?” Hannibal asks, intrigued.  
“You are in my head now. It was empty because you vacated the space you made.”  
“There’s always a place in my world for you, my dear.”  
“I see that now. You wanted me to remember now. You are too much of a narcissist for me to always forget you. I recall every touch, every word.”  
“I have never lied to you,” says Hannibal and has the temerity to sound sincere.  
“Merely cleverly omitted.”  
“Perhaps.”  
“Will you save me?”  
“I shall do so. “  
“I swear undying loyalty to you if you do..you can have me body and soul..”  
“I already have you. “  
“Your plaything is more fun in the wild..”  
“You are no mere distraction.”  
“No. “  
“I care for you. I shall get you out,” Hannibal says in honeyed tones.  
“Do you love me?”  
“I do.”  
“Then I am yours,” says Will gives him a longing look.  
Hannibal smiles warmly.

*  
It’s not three days until Paul Krendler is reveled as the Ripper. His garage is full of the victims’ body parts.  
Will is released, and he tells Chilton he was wrong about Hannibal.  
He owes the devil his due.  
The empty space is filled with the doctor’s half-thruths and pretty lies, and he likes that.  
His soul is lost.

*  
Will shows up at Hannibal’s door.  
“I want to start over,” he says.  
“We never ended,” says Hannibal.  
“I’m yours,” says Will.  
“I like the change in you,” says Hannibal and actually licks his lips.  
Will kisses him on the doorstep.  
He is surprised but pleased when Hannibal kisses back and pulls him closer.  
“Take me to bed,” says Will.  
“After dinner,” says Hannibal.  
Dinner is excellent as ever.  
Will ponders the change in himself, it’s not that he’s becoming a reflection of Hannibal, it’s something he always had inside.  
“Bed,” says Hannibal.  
“Yes,” says Will and doesn’t ask whom they had for dinner.

*  
The bed has red sheets, red as blood.  
Will is displayed for the monster’s pleasure, a white pale shape with eyes dark with desire and cock full and hard at the monster’s gentle touch.  
Hannibal is in control, but it’s slipping fast. Will does that to him.  
Gradually he unwinds and each thrust drives him deeper inside Will, hands gripping Will’s flanks, eyes piercing his. He whispers something in French about love.  
Will’s words are a mess of harderdeeperfastertakeme, and his sounds are desperate.  
He’s lost in pale oblivion.  
He’s wrapped in Hannibal’s arms afterwards, and feels safe.  
Behind his eyes is a forest of ghosts but the devil drives them all away.


End file.
